Hermione and The Secret Admirer
by hermione2412
Summary: Hermione goes back to Hogwarts feeling excited about being in her 7th year. When she found out she got a Secret Admirer everything changes, she then finds out who it is and she is disapointed but then she falls in love with him. Then Bad stuff happen.....
1. The Begining

**Hermione and The Secret Admirer **

Hermione woke up early feeling full of joy at Hogwarts. It was her 7th year and She couldn't wait to start working again. She made her bed and changed into her robe. She then went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she noticed that not many people where in the Great Hall. She looked at the clock in the Great Hall. "7:43, That's early!" Hermione said to her self amazed. She then started to eat.

When she finished she went back to the common room and she didn't see Harry or Ron. She say Neville and said," Good morning Neville!"

"Good Morning," Neville said sleeply.

"Is Harry and Ron up?"

"Well they just got up they said they will be down to the Great Hall in a few minutes"

"Ok thanks bye!" Hermione then left the common room with some of her books. As she was walking down the stairs she wasn't watching where she was going and someone crashed into her and they both fell to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Watch where your going mublood!"

Hermione recognized that voice it was Malfoy and saw Pansy with him.

"Yea! You must be blind!" Pansy said in a snobby voice. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malfoy, Pansy got up while Hermione was picking up her books. Malfoy knocked her books out of her hands and Pansy kicked some. They both bursted out laughing and they headed to the Great Hall.

Hermione was annoyed with them. She then picked up her stuff in a hurry and went to the Great Hall to see if Harry and Ron where there yet. To her disappointment, the weren't. She then sat down and began to read Hogwarts A History. Then she noticed Harry and Ron and they sat next to her.

"Hello Hermione," Harry said smiling.

"Err Hello," Hermione said looking at Ron in disgust stuffing his face with food.

"Howloe Hwermiwonine," said Ron with his mouth full of food.

"That's gross Ron!" Hermione yelled in disgust

"So what do you guys have after breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"I hwve Trainfigysweightwaion" Ron said taking a big bite of his chocolate muffin.

"Translation please?" Hermione asked.

"I swad," Ron said then he swallowed and said," I said I have Transfiguration"

"Oh, well I have Ancient Ruins," Hermione said

"I got transfiguration with Ron," Harry said.

"I see, anyways I'm off to the Library, I have a while till Ancient Ruins, bye see you two at lunch!" Hermione said. Then she grabbed all her books and headed to the Library.

When she got there she spread her books onto the table. She then noticed that there was a book that wasn't hers. Hermione picked up the book and a page fell out onto the floor.

What you think of the 1st Chapter? Anyways you will have to see what Hermione does next on the next chapter when I finish it, which shouldn't be too long. Well keep checking back for more chapters! D


	2. The Letter

**Chapter 2- The Letter**

Hermione stared at the piece of paper and then picked it up and her eyes widened. It was for her! She then read it:

_Dear Hermione,_

I don't know how and I don't know why but I love 

_you! I hope that one day I can tell_

_you, but I am nervous._

_Well I will send more letters to you, good bye my love,_

_Signed, your Secret Admirer_

After she read it, she sat there staring at it. "Who could it be? It looks like Harry's writing but, it would seem like Ron would write something stupid like this because for a love letter you would put some really good effort in it…but who would it be?" Hermione said to herself in her head. She then put the letter in her pocket and grabbed her books and headed to the Gryffindor Common Room

"Newly newits," Hermione said to the Fat Lady.

Then the Fat Lady let her in and Hermione entered. No one was in the common room. She then went to the Girls Dorm and she put her books away and she grabbed her Ancient Ruins book called "The Ancient Ruins Book-Grade 7" and headed to Ancient Ruins. When class started she couldn't stop thinking about the love letter and who could of written it. She was not herself. After class she went and got her stuff for potions and headed to the dungeons.

"Hey Hermione!"

Hermione turned it was Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled.

"How was the library?" Ron asked

"Err fine," Hermione said.

"Come on lets go in," Harry said.

The three of them walked into potions class.

As Harry, Ron and Hermione walked to their seats, Hermione tripped

All the Slytherins started laughing.

"Have a nice trip?" Pansy said with her hands on her hips smiling.

"You really should watch where your going mudblood!" Malfoy said.

"Hey Draco, I think she really is blind!" Pansy yelled.

"Here let me help you," a boy said.

Hermione grabbed the boys hand and got up.

"Oh er thanks Neville"

"Ooooooo Neville has a thing for Granger!" Pansy said laughing her head off.

"Well,well,well, Longbottom FINALLY found someone, that mudblood and longbottom? I wonder how long it will last?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Malfoy," Neville said angrily

"Oooooooo," said some Slytherins.

Hermione turned around and went to her seat beside Harry and Ron. When she noticed something in her Cauldron.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry Asked

"Umm nothing, grrrrrrr I hate Malfoy!" Hermione said. Hermione then sat down.

"Don't worry Hermione Harry and I will take care of Malfoy after class," Ron said looking at Malfoy and Pansy.

When Harry and Ron weren't looking she took it. It was in an envelope. She opened it and she read the letter it said:

_Hermione,_

_I love you. To show that I care here's a gift from me to_

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

She then slowly took the gift out when….

"Ok class get out your books!" Prof.Slughorn said merrily.

Then Hermione shoved the letter and gift back in. She took out her potions book.

After class she rushed out the door with Harry and Ron chasing after her

"Hermione where are you going?" Harry shouted.

Hermione stopped and turned around. "Um I'm going to the Library," Hermione replied.

"Don't you want to beat Malfoy up, and what about lunch?" Ron asked.

"Well no thanks and I'm not hungry and I have a lot of work to do, I'll see you in Defense of the Dark Arts!" Hermione yelled and then she took off without waiting for a reply.

Hermione headed to Moaning Myrtles bathroom to look at the gift. When she got there, Myrtle wasn't there. Hermione sat down and took out the envelope and took out the gift. It was a necklace with a green ruby on it that had "H.G" on it and a little snake below it. She stared at it with her eyes widened.

"So, you like the gift?" a voice said. Hermione jumped. She couldn't see anyone.

"H-h-h-ello? Who's th-th-ere?" Hermione stammered. She looked in the stalls but no one was there. Then she went outside the bathroom. No one was there. Hermione wondered who it was. It was a boys voice but she couldn't tell who it was.

She never mentioned the gift or the voice to Harry or Ron later that day. She hadn't even told them about the letters she had been getting. A few days later she got a letter from her secret admirer. It said:

_Hermione we will meet soon, very soon_

_Yours truly,_

_Y.S.A _

_(Your secret admirer)_

Hermione smiled after she read the letter. She couldn't wait till she finally got to meet her secret admirer.

-END OF CHAPTER-

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hey pll wat ya think of it so far? Well keep checking back for more chapters! I will try my best to make the stories long


	3. Hermione's Love

**CHAPTER 3: Hermione's Love**

**

* * *

**

As Hermione walked down the hall alone heading for the common room, she tripped.

"Ow!" Hermione yelled. Hermione thought, _maybe I am a klutz!_ Hermione frowned. She then got a glance of someone picking up some pieces of paper she couldn't see who because the person was in the shadows. She realized it was her letters from her secret admirer. Hermione got up and chased after the person leaving her things behind.

"Hey you come back here! Those are private!"

She noticed it was a guy, he went right, and Hermione went right.

"Come back here!" Hermione yelled, "Hey you! STOP!"

The boy then turned down a dark hallway. Hermione followed but it was a deadened and the boy was gone. Hermione was furious.

When Hermione went back to where she left her things, they were gone.

"Looking for this stuff?"

Hermione smiled and turned around and to her horror it was Malfoy. He was holding her books with her letters on top. She frowned.

"Did you send me those letters?" Hermione asked

"What letters?" Malfoy asked

"The ones on top of MY books that YOU have," Hermione said being annoyed.

"I read them but of course not!" Malfoy said.

"Why would I like someone like you mudblood?" Malfoy sneered. Then he grinned. He dropped Hermione's books. Hermione gasped. Malfoy walked closer to Hermione.

"Why you-," Hermione started to say but then Malfoy kissed her on the lips. Hermione stared at Malfoy.

"Why the hell did you do that for Draco!" Hermione yelled

"Because I love you," Draco said smiling.

"So did you send me those letters?" Hermione asked Draco

"No, but I wish I did," Draco said

Hermione frowned

She asked again because she wanted to make sure.

"Will you love me Hermione?" Draco asked.

"NO! Why would I love a disgusting hore like you!" Hermione yelled.

"Don't worry Hermione, you will love me someday," Draco said. Then he turned around and walked away.

Hermione thought, _if he really loves me then I guess he does cause he did kiss me and he called me Hermione instead of mudblood. But I couldn't possibly love him…why would I like Draco? Oh my god, why would I call him Draco? I always call him Malfoy! Maybe I could give him a chance…wait I shouldn't! He's a Slytherin! Oh this is complicated………_

Hermione stared at Draco until he turned a corner.

"DRACO! WAIT!" Hermione yelled while running after him.

Hermione caught up to Draco. Draco turned around. Hermione jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly and then she kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed back.

"I love you," Hermione whispered

"I love you," Draco replied. Hermione smiled, Draco smiled back. They then went to a secret passage and went in. That's where they fell asleep.

Hermione woke up from students walking through the halls talking. She looked at her watch. It was noon! She then left quickly forgetting about Draco and grabbed her books and then she went to the Great Hall for lunch.

She then sat down beside Harry and Ron.

"Where were you Hermione?" Ron asked

"Yea, it was getting late and you weren't back and we were waiting for you, then we went looking for you and we heard you yelling but we couldn't find you" Harry explained

Hermione smiled dreamily, "I was indeed fighting with Draco…...DRACO!"

Hermiones eyes widened. She then remembered leaving him without waking him up. She jumped up to her feet and took off. She then ran to the secret passage and looked. Draco wasn't there. When she got out she saw him with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Draco!" Hermione yelled She went up to Draco and hugged him. Draco shoved her off.

"Get off me mudblood!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stared at Draco looking confused.

"Come on Crabbe, Goyle lets go," Draco sneered.

Hermione frowned. Tears started to stream down her face. She ran, as fast as she could ignore Harry and Ron telling her to come back and she ignored Ginny who asked her if she was ok. Hermione didn't know where she was going because she had water in her eyes she couldn't see.

She was crying. She was hurt. Hermione couldn't understand why Draco was acting like that. She then ran outside onto the Hogwarts Grounds. Hermione felt like she wanted to die. She then sat under a tree by the lake. She stared out on the lake crying her eyes out. She couldn't understand why she was crying. She thought maybe she really did like Draco. Moments later she heard cheering and yelling coming from the Quidditch Pitch. She forgot about the Quidditch Match to watch Gryffindor vs. Slytherin but she didn't care.

A while later she noticed that the match was over, but Hermione just sat there.

"You missed the match ya know," someone said. Hermione Jumped and got to her feet and turned around. It was Neville.

"Oh Neville you scared me!" Hermione said shocked

"Oh err sorry anyways, Gryffindor won!" Neville said smiling. Hermione smiled too.

"Harry really likes you, he's glad having a friend like you," Neville said totally off topic.

Hermione's eyes widened and said, "Really?"

"Yes and he wishes he could find a way to tell you but, he can't," Neville said

Hermione smiled nervously. She felt guilt in her stomach. She loved Draco. Harry didn't know. Later that day she was acting weird round Harry but she tried her best not to. She just felt so guilty.

After dinner she went to the Library. It was closed but she went in anyways. She went in and sat at table to think. She couldn't believe how Draco acted. She decided to stop thinking about Draco and study. Then she fell asleep. That was when she got woken up. Her eyes widened in horror. Hermione screamed in fear.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

-------How was it? Sorry it took sooooooooo long! Oh and sorry if there were any mistakes! Oh and I have I have thought of a great ending! Don't worry there will be many more chapters before it ends! Please review!-------------------------- 


	4. Hermione's Kidnappers

**Chapter 4: Hermione's Kidnappers**

**

* * *

****Hi sorry it took so long! I went up North, anyways here's chapter 4 :D**

**

* * *

**

Hermione was scared when she saw the Death Eaters. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how they got in Hogwarts. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at the Death Eaters. Her hands her shaking.

"Accio Wand!" a girl Death Eater yelled. Hermione's wand flew out of her hand.

"You're coming with us!" another Death Eater said.

Then, Death Eaters grabbed her.

"HELP! H-H-ELP!" Hermione yelled. Hermione heard running footsteps.

"Come on hurry! Someone's coming!" a Death Eater whispered loudly.

"HERMIONE!" a boy yelled. Hermione caught a glimpse of the boy. It was Draco.

"DRACO LOOK OUT!" Hermione yelled.

"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled. The spell hit some Death Eaters and Hermione fell to he ground. She then quickly got to her feat and ran to where Draco was standing. There was a wand rolling on the ground and Hermione grabbed it.

"PERTIFICOUS TOTALUS!" Hermione yelled. It hit a Death Eater and he fell to the ground with a loud thud. There were still a few Death Eaters.

"RUN!" Draco yelled. Hermione and Draco ran. Hermione fell to the ground. A Death Eater had grabbed her ankle. She felt sharp pain in her ankle. Hermione kicked at the Death Eater.

"Let go of me!" Hermione ordered.

"CRUCIO!" yelled a familiar voice.

Hermione turned around.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione was happy to see them, well sort of.

"Hermione get up quickly!" Ron yelled.

Hermione tried to stand up but she fell. Draco ran to her.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked.

"No I think I sprained my ankle" Hermione said.

"HURRY GET MALFOY AND THE GIRL!" a Death Eater yelled.

Death Eaters grabbed Hermione and Draco. They where struggling to break free but they couldn't break free. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek. Draco struggled to break free. He managed to break free after kicking and punching. The Death Eaters took Hermione and they got on their brooms.

As they took off Hermione was yelling, "HELP! DRACO! HARRY! RON!"

Harry, Ron and Draco just stood there. They then went down to the Hogwarts Grounds. Hermione kicked and squirmed trying to break free.

"Whoa calm down!" a Death Eater said. Hermione stopped. That voice seemed familiar. Hermione pulled the persons hood off. It was Fred, she pulled off another one, it was George, and the other people were Luna Lovegood, Sean Thomas and Ginny.

"You guys what was that for?" Hermione yelled angrily.

"Sorry we were kidnapping you because-"

"It was Harry and Ron's idea," George continued.

"Well really the kidnapping part was George and my idea" Fred said.

"Oh and the girl you casted pretificuls totalus on was Katie Bell," Ginny interrupted

"Oops sorry,' Hermione said.

"Oh its alright," Luna said.

"Hey I think you guys were after Draco too, weren't you?" Hermione said angriliy.

"Whoa no way! It was just a joke!" Fred yelled.

"We were planning on dropping him in the air while we were on brooms," George said.

"Well until Luna, Ginny and I let him go purposely," Sean said.

"That's mean Fred and George!" Hermione said angrily.

"Hermione why are you defending Malfoy its like your in love

with him or something," Luna said

Hermione started to sweat a little.

"err uhh wwe-ll yy-ou ccou-ld of um dropped me instead

of Drac- I mean Ma-a-l-l-foy," Hermione said nervously

Ginny looked at Hermione suspiciously. Hermione looked away from Ginny.

"Anyways, where is Harry and Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Hmmm I don't know, they should be here by now," Luna said looking at her watch.

"Maybe we should check the common room," Hermione suggested.

"Ok how about we look for them, Sean go back to the library, the spell will be wearing off Katie soon" Fred said.

Sean nodded and took off on his broom and went to the library.

"Ginny, Luna check the halls near the library and go back to the common room, Hermione you go with them, and Fred and I will stay here and look for them on the grounds," George said.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna went on brooms and went into a window, which was the Owerly.

When they got in the owls where making a lot of noise.

Hermione then put a silencing charm on the owls and smiled.

"Good thinking," Ginny said.

As the three girls walked down the hallways Hermione thought to herself.

_Why are Katie, Fred and George here? Aren't they out of school? _Hermione said in her head.

"Why are Fred,George and Katie here?" Hermione asked suddenly out loud. She meant to say it in her head but it blurted out.

"Oh that, well they have been asked to watch Harry to make sure he's safe, you know, since it happened," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded. She knew what she meant. The three of them looked all over but couldn't find Harry or Ron. They decided to check the common room.

"I'll just wait here," Luna said. Hermione nodded and Ginny and Hermione went in their common room.

The two of them gasped for what they saw in the common room.

On the wall by the fireplace, written in blood it said:

WE HAVE TAKEN HARRY POTTER AND RON WEASLEY, SURRENDER DRACO MALFOY OR ELSE……

"Oh my!" Hermione yelled.

"What would someone want with Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know but we better find Harry and Ron, and fast!" Hermione said.

* * *

**W****hat did ya think of this chapter? Plz review! Next chapter... THE SEARCH BEGINS!  
**


End file.
